


More Than

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [39]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Nightmares, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: In the face of her nightmares, she’s reminded that there are things stronger than blood.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	More Than

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/20/20 prompt: Never repent of your own goodness, child. To stay true in the face of evil is a feat of great strength.

Sometimes, when she’s unsure or struggling, they visit her in dreams.

Like tonight, with Poe radio silent on some mission far away, when terror and uncertainty cuts through the dreamscape as sharp and vicious as a knife, they appear to her.

It’s a memory that appears to her first, a statement, defiant and loving in equal measure.

_I am a Jedi, like my father before me._

She hears her grandfather’s laugh. She knows his blood runs through her.

She’s terrified that it runs through to the child growing in her womb, the one whose light first appeared to her that very morning, soon after Poe had left.

Leia appears to her next, light and warmth and strength, and Rey remembers —

She’s a _Skywalker_.

She’s more than her bloodline. Their child will be more than their bloodline.

They will be a Skywalker. They will be a Dameron.

The future is always uncertain, but they have everything they need to win every battle.

It’s not weapons.

It’s _love_.

When Poe returns days later from his mission, she’s not scared.

_I am a Jedi, like my father before me._

She tells him, and their joy and their love and their light is _blinding._


End file.
